1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a swirler assembly for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a plurality of fuel injectors respectively mated with a plurality of swirlers. The fuel injectors inject fuel into a combustion chamber of the combustor. The swirlers facilitate mixing compressed air with the injected fuel to provide a fuel air mixture for combustion.
Typically, the swirlers are fixedly bonded (e.g., brazed) to a bulkhead of the combustor. With such a configuration, it may be difficult, time consuming and/or expensive to remove the swirlers or portions of the bulkhead for service or replacement. There is a need in the art therefore for an improved swirler and method for mounting a swirler.